pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
2nd Dimension: Candace Chronicles
A spin-off of Phineas and Ferb, it takes place in the 2nd dimension before the movie. It revolves around Candace and the Resistance' adventures as they try to free Danville from Dr. Doofenshmirtz, while also maintaining there cover identities as conformists. Heroes Candace Flynn- '''The brave and bold leader of the Resistance, she is dedicated to overthrowing Doofenshmirtz. Under her strong and authoritative exterior, lives a compassionate hero who would do anything to protect her friends and family. In "Sins of the Fathers" it was revealed she was once a naive and optimistic little girl, who was taught martial arts by her late father, who was a member of the SWAT team, and died while fighting Doofenshmirtz' coup. Depressed, she stopped training after her father died in the fight, but after her brothers Phineas and Ferb, came into her life she continued her training and became a strong determined fighter. '''Jeremy Johnson- '''Candace's life long friend and second-in-command, his loyalty and compassion makes him the glue that holds the team together, a close friend to Candace, she's the only member of the Resistance she can open up to, he has a crush on Candace, but Candace just thinks of him as a good soldier. {C '''Isabella Garcia-Shapiro- '''A member of the Resistance and commander of the Firestorm Girls. {C '''Buford Van Stom- '''The muscle for the Resistance, though very reckless and rebellious, he and Baljeet are both comic relief. {C '''Baljeet Rai- '''The genius behind the Resistance, though not usually found in battle, he assists the soldiers with scientific knowledge, along with Buford provide comic relief. {C '''Firestorm Girls- A reserve division of the Resistance, led by Isabella. Spiny- A Inteligent Spinosaurus who revives the Dinosaurs with his partner Tank {C Tank- A Inteligent and Talking Saichania who builds the weapons for the resistance, with his partner Spiny he revives the Dinosaurs {C Bowser-''' The Former leader of the Koopa, after the capture of his army he joins to the resistance for free his army {C '''Melissa- '''A Firestorm girl in-training. {C '''Irving- '''The Resistance' biggest fan, who accidentally discovers there secret hideout, and blackmails them into making him a temporary member. '''Jenny- '''A protestor dedicated to bringing down Dr. Doofenshmirtz, although she hates violence and prefers non-violent protesting, which results in conflict between her and Candace. When they realize they have a common goal, Candace makes Jenny the founding member of the Resistance's "Non-violent division". {C '''Albert/Mr. Awesome- A nerdy teenager who becomes a bumbling superhero who fights agianst Dr. Doofenshmirtz, he's oblivious to his clumsiness,and believes he's a real hero, he tries to flirt with Candace, but Candace thinks lowly of him. {C Meap- 'An alien security agent who was chasing Mitch until his ship was shot down, and captured by Doofenshmirtz, the Resistance rescues him, he is very impressed with Candace's sense of justice, and the resulting attention embarrasses her, after the Resitance helps him capture Mitch, he offers Candace a position in his agency, but Candace refuses. '''London Resistance- '''A British version of the Resistance, who fight agianst Dr. Llod Wexler. Much unlike the Resistance who resemble an army, they resemble a sophisticated, James Bond-esque secret agency. They appear in Operation: DOOOOOOOM!, as one of the captured heroes. *'Eliza Flecther- '''The leader of the London Resistance who, along with her five brothers, faces the tyranny of Dr. Llyod Wexler. Much unlike Candace she is calm, polite and sophisticated, which causes her and Candace to clash, however despite her charisma, she is a dedicated leader and can become serious when needed. She is shown to have a slight attraction to Jeremy. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tricks her to thinking the Candace and the others were evil, but when they discover they were allies they team up to stop Doofenshmirtz and Wexler. Later when Dr. Doofenshmirtz steals Big Ben she teams up with the Resistance again. She is unknowingly Candace's step-cousin. '''Dapli the Daspletoborg- '''A uncorrupted Cyber-Animal, now he works to the Resistance '''James Flynn- Candace and her brother Phineas' father, he was a SWAT soldier who fought and died against Doofenshmirtz' coup. He is optimistic and laid back, but was a dedicated father determined to protect his family. Dr. Doofenshmirtz built an android of him to confuse Candace so he can kill her. Bronthiquis- 'A new member of The Resistance, he is a Bronthosaurus trained to figth robots, he was sended to the past to protect Candace. Villians '''Dr. Doofenshmirtz- '''The dictator of Danville, he rules the tri-state area with an iron-fist, though he is known to be egotistic and childish at times, he proven a ruthless villian all the same. His one and only obsession is to destroy the Resistance and anyone who stands in his way. It has been revealed in "Back to the Past Part 1" that he was the wealthy owner of Doofenshmirtz Not Evil Incorporated, and seemed close to his brother Roger, who was the mayor at the time, but Doofenshmirtz secretly schemed against him. In Future Lost it is revealed that he replaced his body with an advanced robotic body. '''Perry the Platyborg- '''Doofenshmirtz' cold and loyal cyborg servant and commander of the Normbots, his one and only emotion is to carry out his master's commands, no matter who he has to kill to do it, it is revealed that he was once an agent of the OWCA who once fought against Doofenshmirtz before he took over. In Future Lost he has regained his free will and fights in the future Resistance with Phineas and Ferb. '''Normbots-' Dr. Doofenshmirtz' robot minions, upgraded versions of his henchman Norm, they have two interchangeable heads, Norm's original head which has his polite personality which is mostly used around civilians, and a new head which has a more threatening personality for combat. '''Vanessa Doofenshmirtz- Doofenshmirtz daughter and, formally his personal assassin. The archetypical anti-hero, she has helped both the Resistance and Dr. Doofenshmirtz on occasion, she dislikes her father for leaving her mother in poverty. Candace sees her as a friendly rival though her past with Doofenshmirtz leads most be untrustful of her. Gaston Le Mode- '''The world's most famous fashion designer, though he only designs Dooferalls, he wants revenge against Candace and the Resistance for destroying his latest line, Doofenshmirtz creates a cybersuit to fight against them. '''Terry the Tyrannobot- '''A former Agent of the OWCA, years ago he commands a group of Agents to stop Doofenshmirtz but their fail, he was captured and rebuilted as a Cyborg '''Cyber-Animal-Agents- They were Former Agents of the OWCA captured and rebuilted by Doofeshmirtz as a Cyborgs. Mindy- '''A narssistic prison ward at Doof-catraz, who picks on the prisoners much like a mean girl in a high school. '''Stacy Hirano- '''Once a founding member of the Resistance, along with Candace and Jeremy, until she suffered critical injuries during battle and was presumed dead, but Dr. Doofenshmirtz actually rebuilt her as a cyborg, blaming Candace for her tragedy, she's been obsessed with killing her. In a flesh-like diguise, Stacy returned to Resistance to gain there trust until she lured the Resitance into a trap, and forced Candace to fight her, but Candace didn't finish her when she won the battle. Then Stacy saved her and Resitance from the bomb Doofenshmirtz planted in the building they fought in, but was trapped inside, her fate since, is unknown. '''Mitch- '''An intergalactic criminal who Meap is chasing, he teams up with Dr. Doofenshmirtz to destroy Meap and the Resistance. '''Ninjabot- '''An agile and silent robot designed by Doofenshmirtz to be the ultimate fighting machine, and to be a perfect match for Candace. He uses Candace's brainwaves to give the Ninjabot intelligence and cunning, but it also gained Candace's desire for challenge, which drives it to seek a fight with Candace, but is is also shown to possess Candace's sense of honor, when it saves Jeremey from a collpsing building, sacrificing its life in the process. '''Dr. Llyod Wexler- The dictator of London, he teams up with Dr. Doofenshmirtz to destroy both there respective threats, unlike Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Dr. Wexler is more sophisticated, and is annoyed by Doof's occasional childish behavior, he was one of the dictators in LOVEMUFFIN in "Operation: DOOOOOOOOM!" Android Double 00- '''Formerly a British spy, until Dr. Lloyd Wexler turned him into a cyborg. '''Android 007/James Droid- '''Formely knowed as James Bond the best spy in the world, until Dr. Lloyd Wexler turned him into a cyborg. '''Dr. Hevarlich- Dr. Doofenshmirtz' evil science professor, who is very proud of his success as a villian, but was unaware of his antagonism from the Resistance. But when the Resistance foils Doof's plan to blow up the moon, Dr. Hevarlich becomes even more proud of him because she believes that having enemies is the sign of a true dictator. Candroid (Future)- 'The future version of Candace where Dr. Doofenshmirtz captures her and turns her into a cyborg, she is equipped with even more advanced technology than that of Perry the Platyborg, and is seemingly invincible, and just like all cyborgs, she is void of free will, and only serves Doofenshmirtz. She finally regains her free will when Dr. Doofenshmirtz tortures her brothers, and sestroys him once and for all. '''Dr. Jekyll Doofenshmirtz- '''Dr. Doofenshmirtz' 19th century ancestor who stole the deed to Danville and tried to forge it so his descendants could "inherit" it, but the Resistance stole it back. '''Hirano Clan- '''Stacy's cousins from Japan, who attack Candace believe to have been responsible for her death, but when Candace show Stacy's self sacrifice, they become allies, they also appear as one of the Resistance groups captured by LOVEMUFFIN. '''LOVEMUFFIN- '''A group of dictators who team up to destroy every Resistance team in the world. *'Rodney- '''Dr. Doofenshmirtz' rival, he and Doof always try to upstage eachother. '''Hienanator- '''Doofenshmirtz's new Cyborg he was programed to kill people, he was sended to the past to Kill Candace before she founded The Resistance. Other '''Major Monogram- The former leader of the OWCA, and once Perry's commanding officer, Doofenshmirtz' prisoner. Linda Flynn- '''Candace's mother. '''Phineas and Ferb- Candace's brother and step-brother respectivley, they are completly conformed to Doofenshmirtz society, and are unaware that Candace leads the Resistance. They are revealed to lead the Resistance in the future. Ducky Momo- '''Candace's favorite cartoon character before Dr. Doofenshmirtz took over. '''Charlene Doofenshmirtz- '''Dr. Doofenshmirtz' ex-wife, who lives in fear of him. '''Roger Doofenshmirtz- '''Dr. Doofenshmirtz brother, he was once the handsome and charming mayor of Danville, who looked upon his brother as a friend, but Doofenshmirtz had other plans. he was seen only once in "Back to the Past Part 1" when Doofenshmirtz overthrew him, his current whereabouts are unknown. Episodes '''The Spy- Candace and Resistance meet a girl named Vanessa, whom unknown to them is a spy sent by Dr. Doofenshmirtz. The Beginning- '''After the Resistance finds signs of the missing member Stacy Hirano, Candace and Jeremy flahback to when they were children, when they discovered Perry's old lair, and first made a stand against Dr. Doofenshmirtz. '''Battle for Mars- '''Baljeet builds a portal to Mars, and the Resistance uses it to convince the Martains into helping them, unfortunatly Perry finds the portal and attacks Mars with his robot army. '''Secrets Discovered- '''The Resistance discovers the remians of the OWCA organization, Dr. Doofenshmirtz uses there secret files to kidnap the former agents and turn them into cyborgs. '''Fashion Disaster- '''The Resistance attacks Gaston Le Mode's latest line of Dooferalls, Doofenshmirtz creates a cyber suit, to get revenge on them. '''Hollywood Horror- Doofenshmirtz is making a movie about himself, with the Resistance as the antagonists. they go undercover as actors, only to discover it's a trap. Armaggedon-inator- '''A battle between the Resistance and Doofenshmirtz acidentally reactivates the very weapon Doofenshmirtz used to take over the tri-state area, the Armaggedon-inator, the Resistance and Doofenshmirtz must work together to stop it. '''Rock n' Roll Rebelion- '''To get there message out to the people of Danville, Candace and the Resistance go undercover as a rock band, but Doofenshmirtz is determined to destroy them, when the song they sing isn't about him. '''Tyrannobot- '''Tank, Spiny and Baljeet founds a secret tunnel on their house conducting to a OWCA secret base Baljeet discovers that base belongs to his former pet Terry he remebers that Terry dissapears years ago but during a battle with the Cyber-Animal agents their discovered what Terry has been corrupted by Heinz. '''The Recruit- '''A new Firestorm Girl named Melissa is about to start her training, when the Resistance leaves for a mission, but while there gone the Platyborg and the Normbots invade there headquarters, Melissa has to stop them. '''Welcome to Doof-catraz Part 1- When the Resistance gets word that there uneasy ally Vanessa has been arrested and going to the inescapable Doof-catraz prison, Candace and Jeremy go in disguised as Guard-bots, along the way they run into the sadistic warden Mindy. Welcome to Doof-catraz Part 2- '''While planning an escape attempt from Doof-catraz, Candace and Jeremy are caught and become prisoners, they also meet Vanessa, now together they must escape the prison. '''Buford Quits- '''When Candace gets mad at Buford for not following orders, Buford decides to quit the Resistance, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to get Buford to come to his side. '''Isabella and the Fortress of Sap- '''To produce a bubble-like force field, Baljeet needs sap from a maraca nu tree, so Candace send Isabella and the Firestorm girls on a mission to find one. '''A Koopa on The Resistance- Years ago a squad of Normbots have invaded the Mushroom Kingdoom and they captured all his residents only has a surviver and it is Bowser he meets Candace and The Resistance and joins to it for free his Koopa Army Dinosaurs Return- Tank founds a lot of Dinosaur DNA and he has the idea for Bring it to life but he needs Bowser's Fire, Terry's Card-Laser and a O.W.C.A.'s computer but Tyrannobot and Platyborg has sended with Turtledrone, Chihuahuaborg and Pandabot for stop them Candace's Vacation- '''Deciding that Candace needed a vacation, the Resistance bring her to a luxury spa, while they go on there next mission to stop the unveiling of Doofenshmirtz' next Normbot model, but the spa is a trap, and the Resistance can't stop the Normbot on there own. '''The Clones- When the Resistance becomes more popular, Dr. Doofenshmirtz creates clones of them to make them look evil in the public eye. Back to the Past Part 1- When the Resistance finds a time machine, Candace and Jeremy go back in time to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz' ascencion to power, but the Platyborg follows them. Back to the Past Part 2- Candace and Jeremy were too late to stop the invasion, and the Platyborg has gone after there younger selves. The Fan- 'A boy named Irving discovers the Resistance hideout, now the Resistance has no choice but to make him a temporary member until they can erase his memory, but he proves to be more trouble than he's worth. '''The Battle- '''Dr. Doofenshmirtz kidnaps the Resistance and forces Candace into a one-on-one battle with the Platyborg, in exchange for there lives. '''The Defect- '''During production of the Normbots one of them is stuck in hs polite personality, after he is exhiled from Doofenshmirtz' army the Resistance rescues him, and he helps them find Doof's robot factory. '''Microspic Infiltration- '''Baljeet shrinks the team so they can get passed the security system around the main satellite dish controlling the Normbots, but the security system proves more sophisticated then they thought. '''The Traitor Part 1- '''The Resitance find the long missing member, Stacy, who says she's found the key to stopping Doofenshmirtz for good. '''The Traitor Part 2- '''Stacy lures the Resistance into a trap, and reveals she was rebuilt by Doofenshmirtz as a cyborg, she forces Candace to fight her to the death, but can Candace fight her best friend? '''Love and War- '''To distract Candace from fighting him, Dr. Doofenshmirtz creates a Love-inator to and makes Candace fall in love with Jeremy, in her lovestruck state, Candace has lost interest in fighting Doofenshmirtz, so it's up to the Resistance to turn Candace back to normal. '''Iron-Wimp- '''Baljeet starts to feel insignificant about not being able to fight, so he creates a suit of armor with powerful gadgets, but Dr. Doofenshmirtz wants it for himself. '''Hero No More- '''An accident causes Candace to lose her memory, and thinks she's a conformist like her family, can the Resistance bring back her memory. '''War and Peace- '''Candace and the Resitance are forced to protect a protest mob from Normbots, led by a girl named Jenny. She and Candace's differing personalities clash, but when Jenny gets led into a trap by Doofenshmirtz, the Resistance must save her. '''Ghosts of Robots Past- '''The Resistance has discovered many disapearances near an abandoned Normbot warehouse, the team invesigates, but the frightening environment causes most of them suspect ghosts. '''Headquarters Fever- '''Candace gets injured during a mission, while the rest of the Resistance must complete the mission withour her, Candace is forced to stay at the hideout. Candace tries to relax, but her warrior instincts and concern for the mission prevent her from doing so. '''The Dynamic Dork- '''A teen named Albert tires to help the Resistance against Doofenshmirtz by becoming a superhero, but he does more harm than good. '''Meap's Journey to the 2nd Dimension Part 1- '''Dr. Doofenshmirtz captures an alien named Meap, planning to use him to gain publicity, but the Resitance must rescue him. '''Meap's Journey to the 2nd Dimension Part 2-' The Resistance rescue Meap, but Dr. Doofensmirtz is captured by another alien named Mitch, they decide to team up to destroy both there enemies, they kidnap Jeremy, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet. It's up to Candace and Meap to save them. '''The Lake Nose Cyborg- '''When the Resitance detects Normbots near Lake Nose, they discover the Lake Nose Monster, they also find out Doofenshmirtz wants to turn him into a cyborg. '''The Other Resistance- '''When the Resitance discovers Dr. Doofenshmirtz is headed to London to team up with the dictator Dr. Lloyd Wexler, they encounter the London Resistance, who were tricked by Dr. Doofenshmirtz to thinking they worked for Dr. Wexler. '''Sweet Dreams- '''Candace is fighting Dr. Doofenshmirtz, when all of the sudden, Candace finds herself in a life where Doofenshmirtz is gone, and she, and her friends and family are living a happy life, little does she know it's all an illusion by Dr. Doofenshmirtz' Dream-inator, designed to keep Candace quiet while he analyzes her brain for the location of the Resistance hideout, can the Resistance free Candace before it's to late. '''Split Personality (2nd Dimension)- '''When Buford complains that Candace is too rough, she tries her hardest to be more sensitive, until an encounter with Dr. Doofenshmirtz' Seperator-inator splits Candace's body and her personality. One Candace possesing all her compassion and love for her friends, and the other with all her aggression and hatred for Doofenshmirtz, when the "Bad Candace" goes to kill Doofenshmirtz, he's forced to work together with the Resistance to put Candace back together, but "Good Candace's" innocence makes it difficult. '''The Deadly Machine Part 1- '''When the generator at a power plant goes haywire, Dr. Doofenshmirtz calls a temporary truce to gain there help in shutting it down. It was actually a trap to extract Candace's brainwaves to complete a powerful robot called the Ninjabot. '''The Deadly Machine Part 2- Dr. Doofenshmirtz sends the Ninjabot to destroy the Resistance, but the intelligent machine gains sentience and turns on him. Being made from Candace's brainwaves Candace begins to doubt herself when she begins to compare herself to the Ninjabot. The Ninjabot terrorizes the city demanding a one on one fight with Candace, which she reluctantly agrees. Warrior Love- 'During a exploration Tank's vehicle was intercepted by Tyrannobot, Turtledrone and CyberFlamingo but he was helped by the London Resistance leader Eliza, Tank falls in love with her, Them find the rest of The OWCA's principal tower and some weapons, Tyrannobot captures Eliza but Tank saves her and she kiss him. '''Twas' the Battle Before Christmas- '''It's Christmas Eve and the Ressitance is taking a break for Christmas, except for Candace of course. Dr. Doofenshmirtz announces his latest plan to take over Santa's workshop, and use his sleigh to transport his Normbot army all over the world. Candace dismisses the case, not believing in Santa Claus, but when two elves tell the Resistance that Dr. Doofenshmirtz actually achieves this goal, they must go to the North Pole and stop Doofenshmirtz before it's too late. '''Tyrannobot's memories- '''During a battle with Tyrannobot, The Resistance captures him and Tank builds a machine to watch his memories to know what happened the day when Terry has turned into Tyrannobot. '''Good Daspletoborg-' Baljeet has created a computer virus for uncorrupt the Cyber-Animals, only has the oportunity to put it on Daspletoborg, now Daspletoborg has become a member of the Resistance, but Doofenshmirtz like destroy him for tration. '''The Doof-olympics- Dr. Doofenshmirtz announces a competition to recruit new robots for his army, the Ressitance infiltrate the arena diguised as robots to sabotage all the competitors, but when the Platyborg enters, Candace's competitve spirit gets the best of her. The Professor- Dr. Doofenshmirtz' favorite evil science teacher, Dr. Hevarlich, comes to visit him to see his achievements, but he's worried that if she learns of the Resistance's interference in his plans, she would be ashamed of him. The Girl from London- '''Dr. Doofenshmirtz steals Big Ben to give the Tri-State a landmark of it's own, and Eliza Flecther from the London Resistance teams up with the Resistance, but her charisma makes her the favored leader and makes Candace jealous. '''The Princess and the Soldier- '''Prncess Baldegunde of Druselstein is coming to the Tri-State area to sign a non-agression treaty with Dr. Doofenshmirtz, but the Resistance fear that the princess is in danger. Since the princess looks like Candace, she and the princess switch places to protect her, but Doof kidnaps Candace, thinking she's the princess and plans to brainwash her to give the crown to him. '''The Deed- The city is horrified when excavating robots find the long lost deed to Danville, proclaiming to belong to Doof's ancestor Dr. Jekyll Doofenshmirtz. However Baljeet quickly discover it's a fake, but with no real evidence, the Resistance are forced to use the time machine to travel to 19th century to find the real deed, but Jekyll Doofenshmirtz isn't willing to give it up without a fight. Danville's Most Wanted- '''When a sudden twist of fate reveals the Resistance's secret identities, they are forced into hiding, and they decide to recruit Jenny, Albert, Irving and Melissa to become a substitute Ressistance and send them to capture Dr. Doofenshmirtz' Amnesia-inator to make Danville forget there secret. '''Future Lost Part 1- Two mysterious figures take Candace and Jeremy to the future, where a cyborg Doofenshmirtz has taken control, and Candace is missing. They are revealed to be Candace's brothers, Phineas and Ferb, who lead a new Resistance to stop Dr. D. Phineas and Ferb tell Candace and Jeremy that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is about to unleash a new weapon, and they infiltrate Doof's headquarters to destroy it. Future Lost Part 2- In the future Dr. Doofenshmirtz reveals his new weapon is actually the future Candace, who has been transformed into an invincible cyborg. The present Candace and Jeremy are forced to fight the Candroid while future Phineas and Ferb fight Dr. Doofenshmirtz. The Candroid finally regains her free will when she sees Dr. Doofenshmirtz attacking her brothers. She destroys Doofenshmirtz' robot body and the Resistance arrests him. Candace and Future Phineas say there farewells, but Candroid flies away. Candace and Jeremy go back to the past. Attack of the Cyborgs- '''Analyzing technology Candace and Jeremy found in the future, Baljeet has built a device to free the Platyborg from Doofenshmirtz' control. To get to the Platyborg, Candace tries to trick Dr. Doofenshmirtz into transforming her into the cyborg while using thhe device to maintain her will, however Platyborg confiscates the device, and while he gained his own free will, Candace became a Candroid. Perry is forced to fight Candace, causing chaos all over the city, it's up to the Resistance to change Candace back before the battle destroys the whole city. '''Sins of the Fathers- '''Candace is shocked when the Resistance encounters her long persumed dead father, James Flynn. After meeting him again, Candace is all to eager to let him teach her again, however Jeremy discovers he's actually a cyborg programmed by Dr. Doofenshmirtz to assasinate Candace. '''Girl vs Wild- '''When the Flynn-Flecther family go to Grandpa Clyde's hut in the woods, Dr. Doofenshmirtz detects Candace and sends robot animals to destroy her and her family, Candace must fend off the robots while at the same time hiding her secret. '''Meeting Mishti- When Baljeet's old friend from India, Mishti comes to visit he becomes attracted to her, at the same time the team goes to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz' latest scheme, Baljeet must balance communicating with the Resistance, and his date with Mishti. Blood is Thicker than Water- '''The Resistance is attacked by a the Hirano Clan, a group of ninjas who are angry at Candace for being responsible for the death of Stacy. '''Operation: DOOOOOOOOM! Part 1- The Resistance has discovered that Dr. Doofenshmirtz along with the other dictators of th world, have teamed up to build a machine to track down and eliminate all the Resistance groups around the world, it's up to them to warn them of the villians plans. '''Operation: DOOOOOOOOM! Part 2- '''LOVEMUFFIN's Resistance-Eliminator-inator have captured all the Resistance teams aroun the world and is about to launch them into outer space. The Resistance must free themselves and stop the villians. '''Hienanator- '''Dr. Doofenshmirtz sends to past his new Cyborg called Hienanator to kill Candace before she founded The Resistance, but The Resistance sends to the past their new Agent Bronthiquis to protect Candace in the past. Category:Spin offs Category:Fanon Works Category:2nd Dimension